


Church

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [23]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick goes to church with Ellis and Coach. Set after the events of L4D2.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 4





	Church

Nick couldn't believe it.

Why was he even doing this?

What was the purpose of wasting an hour of his life?

Well, to make Ellis happy.

Nick was going to church because Ellis wanted him too.

Usually Nick would say no and make an excuse as to why there was no way in the world he would go, but today Ellis whinged a little more than usual. So he caved in and obliged Ellis. Just this once though!

He walked inside the church behind Ellis.

He was annoyed yes, but it was only an hour out of his life.

Just an hour, right?

Coach waved over at them and Ellis made his way over to where Coach has saved a seat for him. "Nicolas, I didn't expect you here."

"Neither." He sat down, inside he started to brood.

He hadn't ever really been to church. His parents had never stressed the importance of religion.

Ellis looked at Nick and smiled. "Thanks for comin' with me today. Means a lot to me Nick."

"Yeah, thank me when it's over." He was itching for a cigarette. He knew he shouldn't have bothered quitting.

Ellis nodded. "Okay Nick." He started talking to Coach about God knows what (irony, right?)

Nick felt bored. He already wanted to leave and they hadn't even started talking about… well, The Bible, he assumed.

He yawned, and ran his hand over his face. He decided to try and stay awake by looking at the stain glass windows, but he felt even more tired. He looked at the plain cream walls and felt his eyelids getting heavy.

The priest started talking about something Nick was only half paying attention, when another person walked around with a bowl.

"What is-?"

"You gotta put money in there Nick" said Coach.

Ellis nodded and reached into his pocket for shrapnel. "There we go."

Nick groaned and grabbed his wallet, realising he inlay had a ten dollar note. He looked at what was in the bowl and out the ten dollars in. The man was about to walk away when Nick reached in. "I have to get my change" he insisted. He grabbed out enough change to have left fifty cents in there.

Coach slapped his hand. "Nick, what are you doin'?"

"Taking back what is mine, Coach." He pocketed the change.

The money collector looked at him, wrinkling their nose slightly and walked off.

Ellis looked at Nick. "You just can't do that."

"But I did. I am not giving these people ten fucking dollars."

"Stop your swearin'" Coach warned.

"This is coming from you Coach."

"I still can't believe you scrounged in the bowl for change Nick."

"Whatever Ellis. Hopefully it means I am not invited back next week."

"I think I am too embarrassed to bring you back next week" he joked.

Nick chuckled. "You'll be right" he smiled, as they leaned close together to listen to the sermon.


End file.
